


Tarantism

by vonuberwald (macabreromansu)



Series: Jem Hackett [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Off-screen Relationship(s), Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabreromansu/pseuds/vonuberwald
Summary: Tarantism - the urge to overcome melancholy by dancingShore leave means hitting the dance floor and letting everything just wash away.





	Tarantism

**_Tarantism - The urge to overcome melancholy by dancing._ **

Unbeta'd and nervously debuting my guilty pleasure OC. Feel free to take advantage of the prompt link at the bottom :)

* * *

The next shore leave he’d been off and out of the ship as soon as they were officially dismissed, a small duffle of clothes on his back to change into as soon as he got to his father’s apartment. A quick change later and a cab ride and he was waiting outside the club to be let in with the other multitudes of people, soldiers and civilians alike.

His skin was already buzzing in anticipation of the music, planning on losing himself, drowning in the beat as soon as he could knock back a couple of shots of synth and get out onto the floor.

It’d been a busy week getting back to the Citadel from the last mission and he hadn’t had the time between crew appointments and helping Karin with reports on the colonies they visited to really think about his suddenly much emptier social calendar. The older man had made it pretty clear they wouldn’t be fucking anymore, and Jem’d be lucky if he even exchanged greetings with the mercenary in the future. 

‘On the plus side, your old man’s gonna be helluva lot happier I’m not hanging ‘round his golden boy anymore’ Zaeed had said, one hand hovering over the airlock control once he’d said his goodbyes to everyone else. Jem had said nothing, lifted one shoulder in a half-assed shrug. Zaeed had nodded, turned around and left the ship without saying anything else.

They’d only been fucking around. At no point had they forgotten that and Jem hadn’t been particularly surprised when Zaeed had ended it, citing a need to go to Omega and ‘get abso-fucking-lutely plastered in a real bar.’ So he’d gotten bored. Jem understood that. It just didn’t stop the feeling of emptiness he’d felt in the time since Zaeed’s departure. It definitely hadn’t helped bumping into the Commander and Major Alenko coming out of the starboard observation lounge, both very disheveled and flushed, and then Samantha and an ensign in the same place two days later. Shore leave couldn’t come soon enough. He’d be able to lose himself in a mass of writhing bodies and dance off his frustration and disappointment.

The bouncer waved him and a few others inside Purgatory and after ordering and downing a couple of drinks of terrible, cheap synth, he went up to the top dance floor where most of the patrons were already far drunker than he was despite it being relatively early in the night.

The music sounded asari, not that you could really hear much of the tune beyond the heavy bass, a few dancers nearby shouting out to their companions how much they loved the song. 

The synth had already relaxed him, his muscles felt far more fluid than they had before he came in and he let his eyes fall closed and his arms come up, letting the music and the atmosphere wash over him.

He could let the beat push him forward and in the morning, everything would be forgotten. He could move on just like everyone else.

* * *

**[Send me a word and a character/series/pairing and I will write a drabble](https://vonuberwald.tumblr.com/post/160080860623/send-me-a-word-and-a-characterseriespairing-and) **


End file.
